opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Venator and Owari
We see Marimo in his cage, with his eyes closed. He feels that someone is getting closer, so he opens them, and is on guard... Even though he litterally can't do anything. The door opens, and Venator enters through it. He's wearing a black sweater and dark jeans, and he has his black hair tied in a ponytail. Venator: Hey, how you doing? Marimo: *sigh* What do you want? Venator sits infront of Marimo, and relaxes. Venator: Just checking up on you. I don't really like it that we had to take you prisoner and tie you up like this. Marimo: You could just uncuff me then. Venator: Nah, I appreciate my life. I'm pretty sure that once you get uncuffed you'd jump at me... And I think that while you are in such a bad mood, you'd be even more dangerous. Marimo: ... So? Did you just come just to stare at me? Venator: I came here to talk. Marimo: *Ironic voice* What would your highness want to talk about? Venator: I just want to tell you about Owari... I want to explain to you why I side with him. Marimo notices some sadness in Venator's eyes, and chooses to simply listen... He doesn't even have something better to do. Venator: I was once a family man. I had a wonderfull wife, and a lovely daughter... However... Venator closes his eyes and his expression shows the pain in his heart. Venator: I had to leave for a job that the Goverment I was working for assigned to me... When I got back, they were gone. A raid had taken place in the town, and many people lost their lives... The weird part about their dissapearances is that they were the only people who were taken away... Don't get the wrong idea, both me and my wife were simple people who lived their lives without getting into troulbe or hurting others... I was in despair. I looked all over the island for them. I had some help from friends and other people who sympathized, but nothing came out of it... So I set out on a journey to find my missing wife and daughter. I started looking all over the world for them... This story started in the West Blue, but I started searching in all the Blues, and even got to the Grand Line. After four months of searching, I got into trouble. Some bastard pirates tried to mug me, and I fought back... I ended up almost dying. I was sick of myself at that point... This wicked and twisted world had taken away my most beloved, and now almost took away my life... I was disgusted. I needed a way out of this hell. I was on the verge of commiting suicide... However, as I was about to jump of a cliff, I realized that there was another way out of this... I was already dead. I had to just reform myself, to become strong enough to find them. I needed closure, I needed to know if they were alive or dead, to see proof of their deaths, if that was the case, or to hug them again, if they indeed are alive. So I started training... I trained and trained and trained, non stop for weeks, months, years. Marimo: Years...? You really do have a strong belief about them being alive, huh? Venator: Not to be overdramatic, but I think I can feel it. Marimo: I imagine you still haven't found them... Right? Venator: Yes. It's been two years since they dissapeared... It seems that I had a talent for martial arts, that was dormant inside me... In just two years, I came to a level I could stun a Yonko for a second with my power... It's a weird feeling. Marimo: So... What about Owari? How can that bastard help you with your family? Venator: The first thing you need to know is that I have met Magnus before. He was alone, and he was serious, more than usual, from what Owari told me. I had just discovered that I can use my Haki combined with techniques I learned from shockwave-based martial arts, creating The Hunt, so I challenged him... He defeated me in one strike. He used the blunt side of his swords, he sheathed them, and then walked away, wishing me good luck. Marimo: So that idiot left you to live... Sounds like him, Venator remains silent for a minute. Venator: My siding with Owari serves two purposes... First of all, after what happened, I do want to see some things in this world change... When Owari takes over this world, nations will fall, alliances will fall appart, and well... People will die. However, I believe that the world is better if it's ruled by one Tyrrant. The unity this offers is much better than illusions such as Democracy or Oligarchy. Secondly, if I am the second in command of the world... I'll be able to find my family, one way or another. Marimo: So in the end... Your reasons are almost logical. Venator: Do you find flaws in my logic. Marimo: A tyrrany under the iron rule of a man like Owari is sure to break appart. That man... He is the dark counterpart of my captain. He is sure to have amazing leadership skills, and there might be unison under his wings... But Owari, I guarantee you that, only cares about himself. Such a world is even worse than what the world would have been if we let Shir have his way, or even worse, if Shiryu had emerged victorious. A chill runs down Marimo's spine as he remebers all the anguish the crew went through against these two men and their crews. Venator stands up now, and starts walking away. Venator: I don't really care what you think... I only wanted to tell you this. It's obvious to me that my fists will clash with your swords eventually, so I wanted to make sure you know my side of the story. Marimo: Yes, it was eye opening. Venator: See you later. Venator walks out of the room, and shuts the door. Category:Blog posts